Solutions to Possible Issues
Crux Troubleshooting/Solutions to Possible Issues provides useful information and solutions for potential issues you may have. This can save you time by solving your issue yourself, instead of having to wait for email or forum responses. We will do our best to keep common issues up to date. 'Crux's Offical Thread' Crux's Offcial Thread can be found on the Unity3d Forums, or using the link. Here you can ask questions, post suggestions, get help, and more. The forums are the fastest way to receive a response as we are very active there. 'My AI are spawning above or below the terrain' If your AI are spawning above or below the terrain, this is usually associated with the model's transform. Some model's transform is near or around their torso. If this happens, objects spawned with Crux may spawn below the terrain. If this happens, it's an easy fix. Simply go to the Spawning Options of Crux and adjust the Y Spawn Offset to a positive value to compensate the model's transform. 'My AI are spawning too close to each other' If your AI are spawning too close to each other, we have a built-in option to Crux to manage it. By default, the Use AI Detection is disabled. However, when enabled, this option gives Crux the ability to avoid other AI while they are spawning. The AI Detection is used to better spawn AI by searching for previously spawned AI and avoiding spawning new AI too close within a customized radius. This is done by searching for a defined layer. This layer can be any layer that is desired other than the Default layer. If the Default layer is used, this feature will be disabled. To setup AI Detection, do the following: #Go to the Spawning Options, look for the Use AI Detection checkbox, and set it to true. After doing so, you will see 2 new options appear, the AI Detection Layer and the AI Detection Distance. # Set the AI Detection Layer to the layer that your AI use. The AI Detection Layer is the layer that the AI Detection will use to avoid other AI by getting their layer. Note: The AI Detection Layer cannot be Default. This is because Crux needs to make efficient checks by only looking for 1 layer. Due to so many objects using the Default layer, it wouldn't be efficient to use this layer. #Set the AI Detection Layer Distance to a desired distance. The AI Layer Detection Distance is the distance that the AI Layer Detection uses. If a spawn attempt hits an AI that is below the AI Layer Detection Distance value, it will be skipped. This is to avoid AI from spawning too close to each other. Note: The higher the value, the less chance there is of a successful spawn. However, this will result in more evenly distributed spawning. __FORCETOC__ 'Crux isn't spawning any objects' If Crux isn't spawning any objects, and you're sure you have properly created a biome and have created objects to spawn, this is most likely due to not properly assigning your player to the Player Transform slot in the Spawning Options. Not doing so will disable Crux on Start. A debug message is displayed in the Unity console. However, if your console messages are disabled, this message may be missed.